1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to means for forming marking stripes and other traffic regulating signs on relatively flat surfaces, in particular on the paved surfaces of streets, highways and other areas, such as parking areas and the like, open to vehicle traffic. More particularly, this invention is concerned with a relatively simple, small but efficient device designed to provide, on said surface, a sidewardly defined and upwardly planar layer of a mark forming or marking tape-receiving compound capable of promptly setting as applied in layer form on such surfaces.
2. The prior Art
Marking stripes and equivalent signs on paved surfaces open to vehicle traffic are a traffic aid of paramount importance for traffic regulation and safety. The art of forming signs on such surfaces and areas is a well known one and no extensive discussion thereof is necessary. Broadly speaking, such stripes can be formed by making use of several methods, such as (a) by painting the stripe on a preliminarily cleaned and dried surface, (b) by forming on such surface a rather thick layer of a hardenable composition and adapted to form the sign by itself, and (c) by laying down and adhesively securing on said surface a tape of sign-forming material, generally of elasto-plastic nature. This latter and advantageous method is preferably complemented by preliminarily forming, on said surface, a tape receptive layer.
A rather wide patent literature illustrates such art. For example, mechanical means designed for laying down and adhesively securing a tape material to a prepared road surface have been described in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,007,838, 3,155,564 and 3,235,436 granted in the United States of America to the instant applicant. Some methods and means for providing on road surfaces a tape receptive layer have been described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,262,375, also the instant applicant, who has also devised and made known certain improved structures of the tape material, such as described in his U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,399,607 and 3,587,415.
Certain problems relating to this art cannot however be said to have been completely solved. The conventional painted stripes and layers formed on streets and highways are disadvantageous in that it takes an appreciable amount of time for them to dry or completely set after they are painted or formed and they frequently become smeared or otherwise damaged before they have a chance to dry or set. The incomplete setting of a tape-receiving layer might lead to displacement of the tape when subjected to vehicle traffic shortly after being laid down. To provide a method and means capable of providing on a road surface a layer adapted either to form a sign by itself or to receive and have secured thereon and thereto a sign-forming tape, and capable of promptly setting on said surface, would evidently be a very desirable improvement in the art.